Angela's ashes
A story about a boy's Irish childhood. Name of the book: Angela's ashes Author: Frank McCourt The Story the story takes place in the 1930's in Limerick, it is told in the present simple as if it was happening now. It goes about a boy named Frank and his family. His mom Angela Sheehans, his dad Malachy McCourt, his four brothers, Malachy, Oliver, Eugene and Michael. And his little sister Margret. The story describes the life of Frank. He and his family are poor. Because of that they lose their little sister Margret, only seven months old. She died of the cold and having no proper food to feed her. One day they move to Limerick where the mother, sisters and brothers live of Angela to start a hopefully better life. But life in Limerick isn't that much better. They get a house where water runs though the sealing and the toilet for the whole street next to their door, witch causes an awful smell. Frank and Malachy have to go to school. Oliver and Eugene witch are the youngest don't have to go to school, they are still too young. At school Frank and Malachy get called names like yanks and what not because they are not from Limerick. The teachers are hard and are not afraid to use their stick to hit the children when they do something wrong. With dad having no work and getting fired after every three weeks, because he drinks all the money he earned and doesn't show up the next day, and mom who has to stay home to look after Oliver and Eugene, they have no other chose then to go to the St Vincent de Paul Society to get some food and coal for the fire. Dad gets back on the dole after he gets fired and gets nineteen shillings every week to pay the house and food. After a while Oliver dies and Eugene who is only two doesn't understand that Oliver is in heaven calls after him day and night. He yells: “Olie, Olie were are you?” but a few weeks later, Eugene dies to. But don't think mother and father have their rest, no. before they know it there was another one on it's way. It was a boy and they called him Micheal. When Frank is ten he needs to do his first communion like every ten year old, but first he needs to go the the priest and tell him his sins. Will this end right? And what wil become of Frankie and his brothers? Who will make it ? Find out ! Because this book is very thrilling. There are a lot of things that happen to the family. Some things are good and other are bad. As you read towords the end to more excited you get ! An amazing story and worth to time your time for! Easy to read and it really makes you think about how life was back then. The author did his job. main character(s)Edit Angela Sheehans (aka mom): the mother of Frank, Malachy, Oliver, Eugene, Margret and Micheal. And wife of Malachy McCourt (aka dad). she has a hard life, she tries her best to care for her children but yet she keeps losing them. Malachy McCourt (aka dad): He is a man who loves to drink and smoke, whenever he gets a job he loses it in the first three weeks because he spends all the money in a pub while his wife and childeren are hungry and have nothign to eat. He gets on and of the dole like a switch turning on and of the light. Frank McCourt: He is the oldest and he is the one the story is about. He exlains his own life. He get yelled ad and he has a hard childhood, because he is the oldest his parents expect the most from him. Malachy, Oliver, Eugene and Micheal McCourt: The younger brothers of Frank. Margret McCourt: The younger sister. Write the second section of your page here.